pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM091: A Plethora of Pikachu!
is the 48th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash and the gang visit the Pikachu Valley where Pikachu live in masses. While the group is there, there appears to be one who really enjoys things about the Pikachu and spends time in the valley—they receive welcome from this kind of an unknown lady known as "Pikala". They closely become friends with the woman, however the active Team Rocket has their focus on the Pikachu. Episode Plot Ash, Kiawe, and Mimo visit the Pikachu Valley and are amazed by the amount of Pikachu there playing. Thus, the group follows Ash's Pikachu, who descends down. When running, Pikachu trips on a rock and rolls into a girl, dressed up as Pikachu. She picks up Pikachu and cuddles with it, then realizes that its origins lie in the Kanto region, due to its sparkling fur. She then introduces herself as Pikala. After Ash tells her they came to play with the Pikachu, she puts Pikachu ears and tail accessories on the group. Mimo thinks they're cute and her brother agrees, calling her Mimichu. Pikala explains they have to hear their Pikachu, love them Pikachu and put "-pika" suffix in their sentences, dubbing that language as "Pikanese". Rotom struggles to end with -pika, since it always ends with -roto, and becomes overwhelmed what to actually do with that. Pikala reminds if they obey these rules, they'll certainly become friends of the Pikachu. The group introduces itself, but Pikala wants to name them Ash-pi, Mi-pi, Kia-pi and Roto-pi, much to the latter's shock. Meanwhile, Ash's Pikachu looks at the other Pikachu, and notices that they were cautious of him. Pikala then has the gang to say their names in Pikanese; Kiawe struggles to do it and Mimo persuades him into doing it for her. He becomes filled with joy and spins around, with Mimo encouraging him. He greets the Pikachu, but they get scared and run into a Pikachu-shaped RV. Mimo wants to see the inside, so Kiawe takes a look. He sees some glowing eyes, and then all of the Pikachu jump onto him and out. Mimo asks Pikala if all the Pikachu were hers, and she confirms it, for each day she receives more Pikachu. Ash refers to his and the time he spent with it, but notices that he is gone. Rotom tells him that it's walking towards the other Pikachu. The Pikachu are still cautious towards him; Pikala says that it's because he's from Kanto, and does not yet fit into the group. A Pikachu comes out and approaches Ash's Pikachu. Rotom identifies it to be a female Pikachu, since her tip of the tail is heart-shaped. Pikala says that since her locks look like chestnuts, she calls her Curly. Curly sniffs Pikachu and rubs her tails with his, and all the female Pikachu greet Ash's Pikachu in such fashion. Ash's Pikachu shows off his looks, but the female Pikachu are not amused and leave him. Pikala explains that sniffing and rubbing tails is a way that Pikachu greet each other in Alola. The male Pikachu greet Ash's Pikachu, and a ring of electricity appears around the group and summons a thunder cloud. The thunder then hits all the Pikachu, causing their fur to become silky and glowy, which is what makes Pikachu's fur so silky. Ash notices his Pikachu got effected with the other Pikachu. Mimo wants them all to go to their farm, and her brother agrees with her. Behind a bush watching the popular Pikachu is Mimikyu; it bears a hatred towards the Pikachu. Team Rocket fears Mimikyu, who actually came out of its Ball on its own. James then realizes that if Mimikyu fights the Pikachu, it will be a distraction to get Ash's Pikachu. Jessie shows that they can't figure out which one is their enemy's Pikachu, thus she believes they should catch all of them. The others ask how - Jessie simply refers to Mimikyu if she is right. The gang touches Ash's Pikachu's fur and sense it is very smooth. Curly approaches Ash's Pikachu and the two touch each other by their tails. Mimo thinks that it might be love. Pikala believes that Ash's Pikachu become more appealing after his fur became silky and smooth. Realizing this, Pikachu runs away from Curly, who follows him. Stopping the futile chase, Ash's Pikachu blushes, but gets zapped by someone. Curly then offers Ash's Pikachu a berry, but he gets zapped again, by an angry orange Pikachu. Curly goes over and speaks to him, but the shiny Pikachu looks away. Pikala mentions that shiny Pikachu's name is The Boss, who has been going after Curly for some time. Mimo realizes that it's a love triangle, as two men fight for one woman. Kiawe asks her where she learned that, though Pikala mentions it is also possible that doesn't want an outsider around. Boss then pushes aside Curly and approaches Ash's Pikachu, the two angrily push each other. Boss hits Ash's Pikachu with his hair and smirks at him. Ash's Pikachu is angry, but Ash reminds him not to fight. Curly pushes the two apart and scolds Boss as Pikachu walks to the group. Boss then fires another small bolt at him. Ash's Pikachu is provoked, and the two Pikachu both fire a Thunderbolt at each other, and the attacks collide. The other Pikachu all gather to watch and Pikala explains that a clash of electricity signals the start of a duel. Frightened, Ash attempts to tell Pikachu not to fight, but Pikala stops him, for they should not involve in their affairs. Rotom asks for the rules of the duel and Pikala tells that the first one to bite the opponent's tail wins. The Pikachu all cheer, except for Curly, who is worried. Boss dashes towards Ash's Pikachu, who fires electricity from his tail, which Boss dodges. As Boss jumped through the minor smoke from the electricity, he does not see Pikachu, who is sneaking up on him. Just as Ash's Pikachu is about to bite his tail, Boss becomes alert of this plan and narrowly dodges that attempt. Boss then uses Volt Tackle, but Ash's Pikachu uses Electroweb, trapping Boss under it and exposing his tail. Ash's Pikachu calmly walks up to Boss and successfully bites his tail. The group cheers for Ash's Pikachu's victory, and Pikala comments on how he is an experienced battler. Ash's Pikachu helps Boss stand back up, who raises his arm up and declares him the winner. Everyone cheers, and Curly runs up and touches noses with both Boss and Pikachu, causing them both to blush. Suddenly, everyone hears a strange sound and see a Mimikyu. Pikala is amused, thinking Mimikyu is a cosplayer of Pikachu. Behind Mimikyu, Team Rocket jumps out, who recites their motto. As they do their final pose, Pikala goes through and gives them the Pikachu accessories. Despite this, Team Rocket ignores that, and Jessie touches her Z-Ring. Team Rocket passes the Z-Power to Mimikyu, who used Let's Snuggle Forever and expands to target most Pikachu as its attack target. Jessie reveals that their latest discovery was that if they maintain the fully powered pose, they can keep the full Z-Power around. James and Meowth then tell Jessie to keep up the good work and leave, who struggles to keep the pose. Ash then tells them to let everyone go and Jessie is stunned that Ash's Pikachu was still outside. James and Meowth fly in the balloon, and Wobbuffet is thrown down to pull her up, while she maintains her pose. Mimikyu then starts floating up, for air inside it heats up while it's using the Z-Move, allowing it to float. Kiawe goes to get his Poké Ball, but Pikala stops him, saying that she'll save them. She takes off her Pikachu accessory, reveling a Z-Ring that she presses. She has Boss use Pikachu's Z-Move Catastropika: Boss pounces onto Mimikyu, squeezing Jessie and Wobbuffet against the balloon, causing Mimikyu to drop the Pikachu onto the ground. As a result, Team Rocket blast off. Ash quickly has his Pikachu use Electroweb to act as a trampoline. Curly bounces off into Boss' hold, and the two hug each other. Mimo says that they've fallen in love, and Kiawe questions where she learned that. Team Rocket then fall from the sky in the forest and get caught by Bewear, who is also equipped with the Pikachu accessories. Ash is amazed by the Z-Move; Rotom reminds Ash that his Pikachu needs to know Volt Tackle. Pikala is happy that the Pikachu were safe and decides to do a roll call and has the Pikachu gather up. The heroes are disappointed, as they think that it'll be evening when she finishes. Pikala managed to count all of the Pikachu. She concludes everyone is safe. Ash, Kiawe, and Rotom are mortified, for the roll call did really last till evening, while Mimo and Ash's Pikachu with the berry sleep happily. Debuts Character *Pikala Move *Catastropika Item *Pikanium Z Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Curly ♀ (JP), Pikachu (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Kiawe asks what's the name of the Pikachu-loving lady who appears in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, Pikarla. The other answers are Pīkara (blue), Pikkara (red), and Pinkara (green). *This is the first episode to air on Sundays at 6:00 PM on TV Tokyo in Japan. *When Ash stated he wanted to use Catastropika, RotomDex said that Pikachu needs to know the move Volt Tackle. During the Battle Frontier saga, Ash's Pikachu learned the move Volt Tackle, but replaced it with Electro Ball in "Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!" during the Black & White series. *"Pikala" has a collection of Pikachu like "Frank" from the "Pokémon The Series: XY Kalos Quest" in "Lights!, Camera!, Pika!". Mistakes *When The Boss was doing his Z-Move, he was the same color as a non-shiny Pikachu. Gallery Ash and company sees a bunch of Pikachu SM091 2.png Ash and company wearing Pikachu accessories SM091 3.png Kiawe runs off while Mimo smiles at him SM091 4.png Curly sniffs Ash's Pikachu SM091 5.png Ash's Pikachu discovered he got shiny SM091 6.png Team Rocket getting shocked at Mimikyu due to its intense hatred towards the Pikachu group SM091 7.png The shiny Pikachu, nicknamed "The Boss" appears SM091 8.png Ash's Pikachu tries to bite The Boss, but misses SM091 9.png Ash's Pikachu grabs The Boss' tail SM091 10.png Team Rocket performing Mimikyu's Z-Move SM091 11.png Mimikyu's cloth expands as it heads towards the Pikachu SM091 12.png Wobbuffet goes to carry Jessie SM091 13.png Pikala preforming her Z-Move with The Boss SM091 14.png Catastropika strikes on Team Rocket SM091 15.png All the Pikachu landed safely on Ash's Pikachu's Electroweb SM091 16.png Pikala getting ready for the Pikachu role call }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Nakata Category:Episodes animated by Sayuri Ichiishi Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu